His locker combination
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Sakura didn’t feel too comfortable inside that smelly, narrow locker. It would have been different if she wouldn’t be stuck though. Of course that stupid locker wouldn’t open from the inside... Sakura's stuck inside Sasuke's locker! fluffy/humor


* * *

I'm making myself tired lol. My brain came up with yet another story. The good news: I made a start with the NaruHina wedding. Yay!

* * *

**His locker combination**

"You know that this is your idiocy speaking, right?" Sakura growled. "Your incredibly stupid side I mean; the part that shouldn't even have a brain, let alone the right to speak."

"Shush," Ino soothed her, "don't worry, it'll be all just fine."

Oh yeah, that was really comforting. That sentence had gotten them in this mess at the first place.

_Why the hell did I trust in those words?_ Sakura groaned inwardly. They were locked inside the boys locker room, in Uchiha Sasuke's locker to be exact. Well, Sakura was. Ino had planned to be hiding in Shikamaru's locker, but she'd ran out instead when she'd heard a noise. Chicken.

Sakura didn't feel too comfortable inside that smelly, narrow locker. It would have been different if she wouldn't be stuck though. Of course that stupid locker wouldn't open from the inside. She should've known the instant Ino had told her that everything would be fine. How could things be fine by hiding in the boys' locker room? Exactly, not.

She should've known.

"Ino-pig! If you don't get me out of here, before the guys are returning, I'll never speak to you again!" she hissed to Ino, who was standing on the other side of the locker, trying to open the lock.

"Hush, I can't think if you're talking," said girl replied.

"That's why I told you, you shouldn't have a brain! If you don't use it usefully, what's the purpose of it in the first place. If you're only keep coming up with those stupid ideas, you might as well give it to charity, though I doubt they want a useless and perverted brain," Sakura finished her angry speech.

"You know Sakura, you should stop talking and give me a hand," Ino said rather happily.

"You know what Ino? I'd love to, but my hand is stuck inside this locker with the rest of my body!"

"Cut the sarcasm and help me think of his locker combination," Ino replied, yanking the locker.

"You… don't know the combination?" Sakura gulped, clenching her fists.

"How did you open it in the first place then?"

"It was already open. He shouldn't be so careless," she sighed, acting like she was his freaking mum.

"Stop talking crap! You're the one who got us in trouble in the first place!" She was clenching her jaws so hard that she would destroy her pretty teeth.

Oh if she could only grab that girl's throat now!

"Numbers Sakura, numbers. Okay, I need four digits," Ino said, ignoring the criticism, something she was very good at.

"Oh my god," Sakura groaned, "that are endlessly… that are too freaking many combinations!"

"Then think of important data," Ino suggested helpfully.

"How would I know!" Sakura felt like beating her tongue. "His birthday!" she tried.

"No, already tried that one."

"Year of birth?"

"No."

"House number?"

"No."

"Age 2 times or something?"

"No."

"Oh god, this'll take forever!" Sakura sighed letting her back rest against the wall behind her.

"Ano… I have to hide. I think the guys are coming back…" Ino gulped. She let go of the lock and made a run for it.

Meanwhile, Sakura felt rather anxious. Where the hell had Ino gone? And what did she mean: the guys are coming back?!

"Ino, you stupid, _stupid_ girl!" Sakura hissed underneath her breath.

Her body tensed as she heard a couple of deep voices approaching. What would Sasuke do if he found her in his locker? She groaned inwardly, this wouldn't be pretty.

She inhaled deeply, regretting it immediately because of the smell of sweat. She wrinkled her nose and tried to hold her breath.

"Ah teme! This was a great game!" Naruto yelled and it sounded as if he was slapping Sasuke's back or something.

"Yeah, it was," Sasuke replied, sounding as if he was grinning.

"Nice score Shika!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura bit her lip when she heard the footsteps nearing.

"Only because Neji passed me that ball in time," Shikamaru said in a lazy tone.

"Aa," Neji replied serene.

The babbling continued while Sakura let her breath escape slowly, trying not to make any sound.

"Did one of you touch my locker?" Sasuke suddenly asked, making Sakura curse Ino into oblivion inwardly. Her heart was starting to race.

"No, why?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Because it's locked," Sasuke replied. "I never lock it."

"But you do remember your locker combination, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you dobe," Sasuke replied annoyed and he muttered the digits quietly to himself while his fingers were working on the lock.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic as she heard the sound of an opening lock.

Slowly, the door was opened and Sakura felt frightened. She couldn't move. Then their eyes met. Now it was time for Sasuke's eyes to widen, but he didn't say a word.

Sakura lay a finger on her lips and shook her head.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his sports bag.

The pink-haired girl felt utterly relieved. All good so far.

"You guys can go ahead," Sasuke said half annoyed once they were bugging him to hurry up.

"See you tomorrow!" they replied and left.

Then Sasuke opened his locker again and Sakura couldn't help but let her eyes travel over his naked torso. He only smirked.

"Could you now explain to me what you've been doing in my locker?" he asked dryly.

"Sure, because it's all my friend's fault," Sakura said angrily after she had breathed some fresh air. Sasuke arched his eyebrow at her.

"You mean Yamanaka?" he asked, a smirk spreading over his face.

"Yes, how do you know?" Sakura asked surprised.

"She just sprinted passed the others," he replied. "I think Shikamaru went after her. They do that all the time. She comes here, he thinks she's troublesome, she either cries or gets angry et cetera," he sighed. "It's really annoying."

"That stupid…" Sakura muttered underneath her breath.

"However, that doesn't explain why you were in my locker," he came back to the point. "Wait," he cut her off before she got to speak. "Get out there first."  
Sakura, realizing that she indeed had still be standing in his smelly locker, finally stepped out and sat down. She let her eyes travel up his body once more.

"We had to hide," she shrugged.

"So…?"

"So I thought, I might as well hide in the locker of the most handsome one," she grinned.

He smirked back at her. "Good choice," he replied, stepping forward.

"But I ended up in the wrong one," she said with a huge grin. Sasuke was slightly taken aback now.

Sakura rose to her feet and stepped forward until there was only a few inches left between them.

"Just kidding," she smirked. "I know you like me," she said innocently, letting her hands travel up his naked chest.

"What makes you so confident?" Sasuke smirked, not minding what she did at all. One of his hands started stroking her hair absentmindedly.

"The fact that your locker combination is my birthday," she grinned before kissing him.

It had been a gamble. His combination was her birthday, but what if he had another reason to chose those digits?

But when he grabbed her and kissed her back, she knew she'd been right. When they finally broke apart, he said: "Hey, I needed a combination I could easily remember," and he pushed her against his closed locker, kissing her again.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed! Thank you!**

**JadeMesmerizedByOnyx**


End file.
